This comparative anthropological ethographic study examines the cultural meaning of religious healing for Puerto Ricans in the rural island town of Yauco. It examines the relation of religious healing and identity with respect to religious participation, social class, ethnicity and nationality. It will thus contribute to the understanding of how important Puerto Rican social themes are articulated as problems in need of religious healing. The study will examine events of religious healing identified with Catholicism, Pentecostalism, Espiritisemo (Spiritism), Santeria (worship of saints/African deities) and Vodoun. The events of religious healing will be compared with respect to a) problems needing healing; b) experiences of healing; and c) social traits of participants. It is proposed that the symbolism deployed in these events will be found to constitute national, political, and ethnic as well as religious identity among participants. This research will help mental health practitioners in Puerto Rico and the U.S. understand why people participate in religious healing. This may help practitioners become more open to and understanding of patients using religious healing alone or with biomedicine. This will show that religious healing may be used to define and express identity and well as heal .